School Dance
by Raptorjewel
Summary: Adrien and Marinette don't have their miraculous jewels. Alya found out one of Adrien's secrets. What will she do with it and what will Adrien think.
1. Adrien's Secret

"Now class after you've packed away your things I have an announcement" The class quickly put their things into their bags and started chatting while they waited for the teacher to come back from speaking to another teacher outside the classroom door.

"What do you think the announcement is about Alya"

"Don't know Mari. You got any ideas boys"

"Is there a school dance or fair coming up. What do you think dude?" Adrien was just about to answer when the teacher walked back into the classroom and started talking.

"Good you're ready, now for the announcement. There will be a school dance in two weeks time on the Sunday at 6:pm" The bell rang signalling lunch. Just before Adrien could leave the room Chloe ran over to him.

"Adrikins wait a second" Before he turned around Adrien took a deep breath in and smiled.

"Hey Chloe what's the problem" Just as he finished his sentence Chloe flung her arms around his neck.

"Just making sure we're going to the dance together Adrihoney" She batted her eyes at him in an attempt t look cute. To Adrien it look strange and it creeped him out slightly.

"Actually I was just about to ask someone else and I kinda have a crush on this person. Well I've liked them since the first day we met. He stared in to the distance with a dreamy look on his face. Chloe didn't take this new information well.

"Really who are the cause I'm sure they aren't as pretty or as rich as I am"

"If you really want to know it's Marinette and she is the nicest most excepting person I know"

"Adrihoney Maritrash is a nobody and she is nowhere near as rich as I am. Why do you even like her?" Without even giving Adrien time to answer she walked out of the classroom. Adrien sighed and left the classroom without realising that Alya had filmed the whole thing.

 **Meanwhile:** Marinette was waiting for Alya at her house. She was inn her bedroom talking to her mum.

"I wonder where Alya is, she's never normally late unless she found a story to report"

"She'll be here soon whatever it is it has to be good. Alya isn't one to report on bad things"

"You're right she probably just found a interesting story to find out about"

 _"Marinette Alya is here"_

"Don't worry Mr Cheng I'll just go up" Marinette's mum went downstairs passing Alya. A second later an extremely excited Alya opened Marinette's bedroom door. (which was just a hatch on the floor)

"Hey girl sorry I'm late but I got the best news ever for you and when you find out you owe me a lifetimes worth of free cookies"

"What is it Alya if you tell me know I'd throw in twenty free cakes. Please tell me can't you see me dying"

"I can do better than tell you I can show you" Alya waved her phone in Marinette's face until she found the video and hit play. After Mari saw the video she was on cloud nine. Her and Alya raced back to school to find Adrien.

They found him sitting at a table with Chloe holding onto his arm as if her life depended on it. Adrien looked miserable while Chloe told every girl that came near that Adrien had asked her to the dance. Alya and Marinette headed over anyway.

"You two do realise Adrien asked me to the dance don't you" At this point Adrien didn't even look because Chloe said that t every girl. Then he heard a familiar voice, it was Alya.

"Well Chloe I know for a fact Adrien has a crush on a different girl and it defiantly isn't you. He was even planning to ask that girl to the dance" Adrien listened closely. There was no way Alya over heard his conversation earlier, was there?

"How do you know that reporter girl" Chloe sneered at Alya net expecting her to smile in respond.

"Well Chloe, since you asked, I have your conversation with Adrien at the end of class on my phone and have already showed Mari" It was now Alya's tur to smirk at Chloe. Adrien looked up to see Marinette smiling down at him shyly.

"Hey Mari I guess you know I like you now"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter cause I like you to"

"Well in that case I'm glad Alya recorded my conversation with Chloe and will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure I'd love to go to the dance with you. Do you want to go to another table?"

"Yeah I think Alya want's to talk to Chloe" As Marinette and Adrien went to a different table Alya called all the girls in her class over to the table she was at.

"Chloe lied to you all. She is not going to the dance with Adrien, Marinette is and I'm going to post the video on the school blog"

"What ever you're all just jealous cause you aren't related to the mayor" Chloe walked off to find Sabrina while Alya spoke to the girls she'd gathered round.

"Thank goodness I thought she'd never leave. So I have a plan to get Adrien and Mari together and I need your help to do it, who's with me" All the girls looked at Alya like she was insane.

"Oh come on have you met those two they'll need help" The group of girls looked at each other, smiled then looked back at Alya.

Alix said "Tell us what you want us to do" A murmur from the rest confirmed the where in.


	2. The Plan

It was a week until the school dance and Marinette was panicking encase she didn't finish her dress in time. She didn't want anyone to see it until it was done so she banned Alya from coming over. The only person that had seen the dress was her mum, Sabine. "Don't worry dear Adrien will love your dress"

"You really think so."

"You look gorgeous sweetie. If he doesn't see that or breaks your heart i'll break him"

"NO d-don't do that. Besides Adrien is far to sweet and kind to break my heart"

"Ok sweetie if you say he won't break your heart then I trust you. But if you need me give me a call"

"Mum. I need to get back to school now, see you later"

"See you later"

 **AT THE SCHOOL:**

Alya kept asking Marinette about her dress but Mari didn't tell her. "Fine you win but I think Alix, Rose and Juleka want to talk to you by the school entrance"

"What about?"

"Don't know, they just told me to tell you that they needed to talk to you"

"Ok i'll be back soon Alya"

"Go they don't have all day" As Alya watched Mari walk away she texted the girls that Mari was away to see. Then she texted the others _Hey guys the plan is in motion. You all remember the plan don't you._ Only a minute later she got a reply, _Yes trick Mari and Adrien to go to the dance a day early._ Alya smiled at her phone but put it away when she saw Mari heading her way. "So what did they need to tell you?"

"The dance is now a day earlier so it falls on the Saturday"

"Ok i'll change my timetable to fit around that day"

"I don't know if the dress will be ready in time"

"Well I could always come and help you"

"N-no Alya I can just ask my mum to help if I need it but I don't have much to do" The bell rang so the two friends headed to class missing the fact all the girls checked their phones at the same time.

During class every girl (except Chloe, Sabrina and Marinette) were texting each other secretly about their plan to get Mari and Adrien together. The only boy that knew was Max but only because he'd been asked to calculate the probability of the plan succeeding and failing. He had said there was a 90 percent chance it would work and a 10 percent chance it wouldn't work.

After school Alya and Marinette were talking when Mylene came over to them. "Hey Alix told me to spread the word about the dance change"

"We already know but thanks Mylene" Just after Mylene had left Alya turned to Marinette. "You should call Adrien when you get home and tell him about the dance change. That way he can clear his schedule, here's his number"

"Thanks i'll phone him when I get home see you later Alya"

"See you girl" After Marinette ran down the steps Alya sent a group message to all the girls helping her saying that Mari had fallen for their plan without question.

 **Marinette's House:**

As soon as Mari was in her room she called Adrien to tell him that the date of the dance has changed. _Hey this is Adrien's voicemail, leave a message._ "Hi Adrien this is Marinette. The date of the dance has been changed, call me when you get the message bye" About an hour later Mari heard her phone ring and thought it was Alya until she saw the unfamiliar number. "Hello who is this?"

"Hey Mari it's Adrien. You said to call you about the dance, so when is it now?"

"Hi and it is the day before so it falls on the Saturday instead of the Sunday"

"Ok thanks for letting me know and sorry I didn't call you sooner I was at a photoshoot"

"That's ok you where busy so it doesn't matter" After saying goodbye Marinette finished her homework and texted Alya to say she'd told Adrien. She then went to have supper with her parents and went back to her room. She started to work on her dress. When she finally went to bed she thought about what hair style she'd have.

The next day she was tired because she'd stayed up till midnight working on her dress. Alya picked up on this and told her to be well rested for the dance. Mari just muttered an ok and a lets get to class. The rest of the day went by like a blur for Marinette. She didn't even realise when Adrien walked her home. She went to bed her last thought being "Tomorrow is Wednesday only two days to finish my outfit" before the joy of sleep overtook her.

 **Authers Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. New Couple

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Please review to give me ideas. Ill be posting two chapters this time round and hopefully the fifth in a few days.**

It was Saturday morning and Marinette was glad the dance didn't start until six pm. Alya was coming round before hand to help with her hair and make-up. She was looking at her dress trying to work out if there was anything to make it better.

"Marinette come down for lunch your dress is perfect"

"Ok mum but I'm coming back to it after" Marinette ate her lunch quickly so she could get back to her outfit. She had finished and had just put it away when Aly came through the latch on her floor.

"Hey girl how are you and where is your dress I'm dying to see it"

"You'll see it tonight Alya and I'm fine, you"

"Good thanks" Alya glanced around the room trying to figure out where Maris dress would be.

"Alya stop looking. So the dance is tonight at six in the courtyard correct"

"Correct but head into the empty classroom with a banner over the door, ok"

"Ok wait why do I need to go to the empty classroom"

"So Adrien will be able to find you easily. I've already told him to wait there for you"

"Alright now lets start our hair and make-up please Alya" The two girls were giggling like little children and now Alya only had half an hour to get ready. Alya managed to get to school just in time to help put the banner over the door. All the girls except for Chloe and Sabrina were there in their dresses.

"Ok everyone ready cause Mari is on her way. Get into your positions"

"Ok Alya" A few minutes later Marinette walked up the stairs. She spotted Alya and went over to find out what classroom it was because two classrooms had banners above them.

"Hey Alya what classroom is it"

"The one farthest from the stairs. Adrien isn't here yet but ill take him to you when he does arrive. Does that sound ok to you plus your dress is amazing I need a picture"

"Thanks Alya and of course you can take a picture" After Alya got a few pictures Marinette was allowed to go to the classroom. A little while later Adrien was pushed into the room by a slightly annoyed Alya.

"She has been waiting for you for a while now"

"Sorry I'm late and thanks for pushing me I guess" Alya put her hand up to stop him.

"Its not me you need to apologize to is it. No its your date for this evening" Alya left closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mari I'm sorry I'm late my dad held me up. Wow you look amazing"

Marinette was wearing a pink and purple knee length dress. The top was pink with puffy sleeves that go down to her elbows. A pink ribbon with a bow on her hip. The skirt was lilac with fake purple feathers over the top. She had purple ankle boots with a pink stripe round the top. Her hair was in a side pleat and she was wearing a purple headband with matching flower.

"Thanks Adrien you look nice too" While they were talking Alya locked the door and wrote a note saying

 _I will let you two out when you go out with each other. You're welcome from Alya xx._

Alya planned to slide the note under the door when they started calling for help. Sure enough a few minutes later they were pounding on the door and shouting for Alya to let them out. Alya walked over to the door, slide the note underneath and told the rest of the girls to go home and lock their doors and windows.

Adrien and Marinette waited until everyone had left before they picked up the note. Marinette was the first to read it and as soon as she had her cheeks turned bright pink. Adrien didn't understand why Mari was blushing so much but after he read the note he found out why and started blushing himself.

"What do we do now Mari. Its clear Alya left and the only door out is locked"

"We'll go through the window. If you can give me a boost.

"Sure. What will we tell Alya at school on Monday because she'll want to know"

"The truth, we went through the window cause she locked the door then left us to figure it out on our own"

"Ok but before we go would you go out with me if I asked you" Adrien was hopeful that Mari would say yes but tried not to let it show in case the answer was no.

"Sure I would. You're a kind, sweet boy with a heart of gold. That's my type" Adrien stood there with a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was someone's type and not because he was a famous model.

"Are you alright Adrien" He was snapped out of his daze by a concerned Marinette.

"Yeah I'm fine. Will you be my girlfriend"

"Adrien id love to be your girlfriend but can you please focus on helping me at the moment"

"Oh right sorry" After they got out the new couple thought of a plan to get back at Alya and the other girls in their class.


	4. Pay Back

"So the plan is locking them in a classroom with their crush, correct"

"Yes. It will give them a chance to see how we felt"

"That's a great plan Adrien. I really like this side of you" Marinette smiled, her and Adrien were planning on how to get back at the other girls in their class. They were in Mari's room as it was closest to the school.

"Thanks not even Nino has seen this side of me" Adrien shot a playful smirk over toward Mari causing her to laugh. Once she had calmed down they continued planning their revenge.

"Wow I'm so privileged to see the cheeky and playful side of Adrien Agreste" They'd agreed to start their plan tomorrow at lunch and get back at the girls one by one.

"So who should we start with Mari"

"Let's start with Mylene then Alix then Rose then Juleka"

"Great. Then after they've been done we get Alya Then i'll take the boys to my house and let them use what they want"

"And i'll let them have something they want from the bakery for free" Adrien's phone started ringing so he went to the balcony to answer it. A few minutes later he returned and said he had to go.

"See you tomorrow when the plan is put into action. I wish I could stay longer but I have piano soon"

"Ok see you tomorrow" After Adrien left Marinette got ready for bed. She then sat down and thought about who her and Adrien would put with each girl. Half an hour later she knew what boy would go with what girl. Her and Adrien would put Mylene with Ivan, Alix with Kim, Rose with Nathanael, Juleka with Max and Alya with Nino. They'd only put them in the classroom for twenty minutes.

The next day at school Mari and Adrien went off together. Alya immediately thought her plan had worked without any problems. At lunch Ivan had agreed to wait for Mylene in the empty classroom. Adrien ran off to find her. As soon as he did he told her Ivan needed to talk to her.

"Ok where is he"

"He's waiting in the empty classroom on the other side of school. Mari is waiting outside the door for you"

"Thanks Adrien i'll go now" As soon as Mylene ran off Adrien smiled to himself and said quietly "That went better than I thought" Him and Mari agreed to doing one girl a week as not to draw attention to themselves. They also said they'd do it themselves one week so it seemed as if the whole class was getting locked in a classroom. A few weeks later the couple only had Alya and Nino to do.

"Hey Nino can I ask a favour"

"Sure dude what do you need"

"To lock you and Alya in a room together for twenty minutes to get back at her. You would get something of course"

"Dude that was you and yeah i'll do it"

"Thanks Nino you're the best" Adrien watched as Nino walked away. He then sent a text to Marinette 'Hey Nino is on his way. Keep an eye out' A minute later he got a reply 'Thanks, I see him, Got to go' 'Tell me how it went will you' 'Will do'

 **Scene Change To Marinette**

Marinette watched as Nino walked over to her. He winked as he walked into the room. She shut the door behind him, locked it then ran to find Adrien She found him waiting in the library.

"So how'd it go"

"Fine, I locked the door after Nino went in then ran"

"Ok in about 15 minutes we'll let them out, unless they got out already"

"They might have, but Nino will most likely try to keep her there"

"Lets hope" 15 minutes later Adrien and Marinette went back to the classroom to let Alya and Nino out. As soon as they opened the door Alya pulled them into the classroom.

"Why did you lock me in a room with Nino. Start talking now" Alya was standing in front of the door with a slightly annoyed look on her face, but her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Why did you lock me and Mari in a classroom together Alya" Marinette glanced at Adrien to see a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes and a playful smirk on his face. Before Alya could answer Adrien spoke again.

"I would call what we did pay back or revenge. You started it" Alya was staring at him with her mouth open.

"I did it to get you two together. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. Anyway, Mari how did you get Adrien to go along with the plan"

"It wasn't my idea, it was his" Adrien stood there with a victory smirk on his face clearly enjoying the shocked expressions he was getting from both Alya and Nino.

"You came up with this dude, I'm impressed"

"Yep this is who I really am, out going and mischievous"

"Why didn't you tell me before dude. We could have had tons more fun"

"I wanted the girl I liked to be the first to see. I wanted her acceptance"

"Adrien you didn't need to wait. Your true self is better than the picture perfect model everyone thinks you are" Everybody agreed and they left the classroom as the bell rang locking the door behind them.

 **Hope you enjoyed School Dance. I know it wasn't very long but I was struggling with ideas for it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
